


Your Best Nightmare

by Youllletmebeyourman



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, M/M, Underage Drinking, hetero sex between homosexuals, innocent blaine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 11:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/735161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youllletmebeyourman/pseuds/Youllletmebeyourman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santana and Kurt have been attached at the hip since high school, going through everything together, now that they are in New York City, how will they react to meeting other, equally attached, couples ? Will their friendship be an obstacle to serious committed romantic relationships ? Klaine / Brittana HummeLopez close friendship AnderPierce close friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Best Nightmare

We've known each other for years, going through each High school adventure together, being Cheerleaders togethers, losing our virginities to each other, coming out together, facing the taunts and homophobic slurs together. We grew as one.

And today, we are New-Yorkers together, we work together, take the same classes at NYU, live together, and chase for a little bit of affection and a lot of sex in clubs, together.

We are Santana and Kurt, the Devil's Twins, we are your best nightmare.


End file.
